


The rice pudding incident

by ImpalaBabe67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting Jensen Ackles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Jared Padalecki, One Shot, Sick Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBabe67/pseuds/ImpalaBabe67
Summary: Jared is a professional actor, since his teenage years.He knows he has to look out a bit, what he eats on a daily basis.He knows regular rice pudding is a no-go.Jensens knows it too.Therefore Jensen is so not really amused, because Jared literally can’t keep is damn shit together.But best friends, just stick together, no matter what.
Kudos: 4





	The rice pudding incident

Cold sweat broke out of each of his pores, ran down his body and seeped into his shirt. His hands clenched into fists and he was desperately hoping to finally get the sign to start.

They shot the last scene of the day, had done the take several times before, but their current director wanted one last shot. Jared was glad that it was not an action scene, at least not for him. With every unnecessary movement, he thought he couldn't hold it anymore.

Another wave hit him painfully and he crossed his legs. If he interrupted now, the already pissed off mood would be at a total low. 

The pressure in his stomach was so strong that he thought it would tear him apart. The whole evening he had been releasing more or less strong smelling winds. For nobody it was new. Everyone knew that he liked to let one rip. They also knew that this was often due to his intolerance to milk.

But who believed that these problems only occurred when you drank milk was misinformed. Ingredients of milk could be found almost everywhere, from processed food to toothpaste. It was just everywhere and Jared just loved to eat too much to be distracted by the little stomach ache. His doctor just said if he got gas he shouldn't hold it back, it was unhealthy. And he didn't usually do that. He had informed everyone on the set that if it happened, he was sorry, but that it could not always be stopped.

The one who suffered most was usually Jensen, whether at home or on the set, he was with him a lot. They knew each other well enough and Jensen took it as it was. Only when things got really bad did comments come in.

And today it was really bad, more than bad. And Jensen was pissed.

"Damn it, Jared, this isn't funny anymore. What did you eat today?"

Jared's response did not meet with much approval.

"You what? Rice pudding? Are you nuts? Dude, do me a favor and try to squeeze your butt cheeks. No shit, I feel sick."

And Jared did what he asked. For over an hour, he didn't let it out, he pushed it in. And it made his stomach as hard as concrete. But that wasn't the problem. His milk dessert, which he devoured a few hours ago, wanted to come out completely. The brunette knew his body well enough to know that whatever was about to come was unstoppable.

It gargled and bubbled in his stomach and already several times he thought he had to discard his intentions and just walk to his trailer.

But then everybody would have to wait for him. They shot a scene with lots of people, as well as digital background and who knows what else. The preparations for each take took forever. It was raining and freezing cold. And to make matters worse, Sam, him, was lying under a mountain of rubble. But he was just happy about that, because nobody could see how he was holding his stomach.

If he went to the bathroom now, he'd have to get out of the props and back in again. They would have to arrange it like in the scene before and besides, he thought that if he would sit on the john, he wouldn't be able to get off so quickly. Which meant that everyone else who was here had to wait in this weather. And he didn't want that, he'd rather bear it now.

Another violent cramp went through him and he couldn´t suppress a groan.

He heard the word "action" and it was supposed to make him breathe a sigh of relief, because he had done it right away, but his ass had a mind of its own. The next cramp made him curl up even more. The cardboard rocks were forgotten, he felt the pulling, then something sank down in his stomach.

The set was quiet, as everyone was actually waiting for his turn. Everyone stayed on his mark, except Jensen. He stood closest to him. Jared had been prepped for the scene and the fake blood and dirt hid what was underneath, but not the painfully distorted face.

Jensen was with his longtime colleague and friend in one move.

"Hey, what's going on?", he asked in a startled voice.

Jared turned back and forth. A loud gurgling and chugging noise sounded that almost everyone could hear.

"Oh shit, damn it." Panting, Jared tried to crawl out of the rubble. Inside him, everything was contracting.

Jensen could only guess what the bowel sounds meant and when Jared started to roll out of the pile he could smell it. And the smell said one thing: Bathroom! And it had to be now.

He resolutely grabbed him and pulled the big guy up. But another spasm made him fold up inside himself. Jensen Ackles didn't pay attention to this as he dragged him across the whole place at a run.

An assistant crossed their path and asked if everything was okay. Jensen fought him off and said, "Later. I'll be right back."

Confused looks followed them until they were out of sight.

"Jensen, I can't fucking make it. God, this stupid rice pudding. Fuck.

"Yes, come on, there's the trailer. Almost there. Run." Jensen told him.

And Jared tried, by God, he squeezed his ass cheeks so hard, if you stuck a coconut in there, he would crack it. But that didn't stop it.

Even before they were over the threshold he stopped and buried his face in Jensen's shoulder. Letting go a fart in front of his friend was one thing, but shitting in his pants in front of him was a whole different story.

And Jared Padalecki did just that. Right there. Right then. He held Jensen's arm so tightly that he was sure to bruise it.

Jensen heard the sounds, and holier in heaven, he smelled it, but still he pulled Jared towards the toilet and finally pushed him in. Before he closed the door, he saw Jared pull his jeans down wildly with his eyes clenched.

He leaned against the thin door and just couldn't stop smiling. The bastard really shit his pants.

There was a knock at the door. Jensen rubbed his face briefly before he opened it. Erik stood in front of it with an astonished expression on his face.

"What's going on? "I got a call that you ran off the set like stung by a tarantula. Is Jared okay?" He looked around the trailer, probably looking for Jared.

"Not really. Um, Erik, listen, Jare's got a little stomach problem, and it's literally gone to his pants." He smiled sheepishly. And lowered his eyes down. "Oh, fucking hell."

Jensen could hardly believe it when he realized what he was standing in. It must have run down Jared's leg. His boss attentively followed his gaze and immediately took a step back. A brown trail ran up to the door, behind which almost wailing sounds could be heard.

"What the fuck?! Is that shit?"

"Erik, I don't think we'll be able to continue the shoot today. Is that okay? And because of this, Jared has a thick skin, but it shouldn't be making the rounds. I'll... I'll take care of it and..."

"No stress. This stays between us, and it could have happened to anyone." Jensen got interrupted. "The weather's getting worse by the minute anyway. I'll have them pack up and figure something out about this. Just make sure he's okay, the way he sounds in there, it sounds like an alien. Any problems, call me. I'll tell people to leave you alone. I'll tell Clif to wait and everything. Um..." He looked at the floor again. "I'll have to go, call me how it went. Bye."

With that, Jensen was alone. He opened the windows to let in fresh air.

"Jared, how's it going in there?"

Nothing came at first. And the alarm bells started ringing.

"Dude? You okay?" He was trying to hide his worry.

"What do you think?! Oh, God, this is embarrassing. Jen, I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I...everything's full of it. It's everywhere. And my stomach's killing me. It's never been this bad before. Hmmmmmm oh goooooddd." Jareds whined muffled through the door as another wave hit him.

He was completely drenched in sweat and was holding onto the sink opposite in pain. Cold and hot shivers passed through him and made him groan loudly over and over again. Tears of pain, shame and exhaustion made their way across his cheeks.

Jensen stood helplessly in front of the door, the whole thing wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the moaning of his friend.

He could hardly help Jared right now, just wait until things got better. So he looked for cleaning stuff, as much as he was disgusted. He couldn't leave the floor like that. Their trailers were basically equipped with everything and, to his relief, with cleaning utensils. He grabbed buckets, rags, scrubbing brushes, gloves and other supplies. Hot water was also available. Rubber gloves on, and after only a few minutes and loud choking and swearing, the floor was clean and it smelled pleasantly of "Blue Ocean".

One ear was always directed to the small bathroom.

He poured the water outside into the grass. No one was around. Kripke had his people under control.

"Jay, how we doing? Any better?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm holding up. I can hardly feel anything coming anymore, but my stomach feels like blitzkrieg. And my ass burns like fire. Oh yes, and I'm sitting here in my own shit."

"This is what happens when you're lactose intolerant and think you need to gobble rice pudding."

"It's not funny, Jensen."

"No, it´s not! Because I have to clean up your poop here! As if your incessant farting wasn't enough, now you're defecating on me." He had to laugh at his own words and was relieved when he heard a gentle laugh even behind the door.

"Look, Jay, if you think you can, take your clothes off. I'll throw in a garbage bag. Just stuff everything in. Then take a shower, the water's hot, I'll get you some fresh clothes and we'll go home. Good plan?"

"What would I do without you?"

"You don't want an answer to that." the dark blond man yelled back as he picked up a trash bag.

He discreetly put the bag through the gap, but held his breath.

"Can you tie a knot in it and keep the window open?"

"Yes and yes." Came back just before the hazardous material was handed back to him.

"Clean yourself up and I'll be right back."

Jensen strode out with that. He unceremoniously threw the bag into a dumpster. Sam Winchester has a lot of identical outfits...less one.

Another problem was, that Jared had his own clothes, but they were in the dressing trailer and it was closed because everyone had left. And neither he nor Jared had any in the trailer. At least he didn't find any during his search and only in socks would he not want to be seen. He wondered where their bodyguard was. If he needed to, he would have to drive out and fetch something.

He walked over the dark area back to the trailer, because his mobile phone was lying there.

"Jensen, what are you still doing here?" A voice startled him.

"Hey, Misha. Yeah, I'm..."

"What was going on with Jared earlier? Kripke came in, said he'd finish, and we shouldn't ask. He said Jay's not well."

His coworker looked at him questioningly. He'd become a fast friend in the time since he joined the team. Was kind of a weird bird, with a sense of humor of his own, which Jensen didn't always understand, but Jared had a fool for him. And so he was okay with sharing. Well, at least a little bit.

"Yeah, um, Jared, he got stomach trouble, and there was a little accident. "But there's no one left, and I need something for him to slip into. You wouldn't happen to have anything in there, like some clothes?"

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Come on, I'm flying home later, that's why I'm still here, because we're close to the airport anyway. I can wait here instead of there."

They climbed into Mishas trailer, where he opened his travel bag and started searching. He handed Jensen a pair of dark sweatpants and a red T-shirt.

"Will this work?"

"Sure. You'll get it back. Cleaned."

"Problems with his stomach, huh?" asked the black-haired man. He looked at Jensen from below as he was still kneeling in front of his bag.

"Misha, is it okay if I don't tell you this now?"

"Sure. Oh wait, I have something that might help."

He went to the small kitchen and pulled out something he put in Jensen's hand.

"It's simple cumin tea, tastes like....weill cumin, but it helps."

A smile spread across his face.

"Jared Padalecki and his stomach, that boy can write a book about it. Ha-ha. Ackles we'll see you soon, keep your spirits up."

A short time later, he was back in the trailer.

"I've got something for you, it'll fit. How far along are you?"

"You can come in if you want."

When Jensen opened the door and he saw that pile of misery sitting on the toilet in the freezing cold bathroom, wrapped in two towels, he couldn´t stop a "Oh, Jared".

Jared had not only showered during that time, but had also cleaned up his mess as quickly as possible. He was more ashamed than he had ever been in his life.

Still, he was glad Jensen was there, alone he would have been lost and probably worse.

"Come on out, you'll get sick. Here, put this on, it's from Misha. Ahh shusshh, everything is in the clear. I didn't tell him. I'll call Clif, he's still here and he'll drive us. I'll tell him to come, because it's freezing outside and you don't even have your shoes on.

Ten minutes later, they were in the back of a heated car driving home. Jensen watched with concern as Jared's face kept twisting and he was rubbing across his swollen stomach.

Neither he nor the bodyguard made a comment when gas came out loud. Both could see that Jared was in pain and that this gave him at least some relief.

At home, Jared disappeared without a word into the bathroom and Jensen was not even surprised when he heard the shower.

He took out the tea and put the water on. It couldn't hurt.

Jared let the hot water trickle over him a second time that day, with pleasure. He washed his hair and soaped himself twice. He put on some comfortable clothes and threw himself totally exhausted on the couch in the living room, where he turned on the TV.

The day had been great... not.

"What's that?" he asked with a frown as Jensen put a cup under his nose and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Cumin tea. Should help. Just drink up."

Jared slowly sipped the hot beverage. He cleared his throat a few times.

"About tonight. I'm sorry, I... man I haven't had rice pudding in forever and I don't normally do this, and if it's just with that other milk, but man you know me..." He looked down in shame.

"Yes I know you. Do first, think later. Jeez, Jay, this isn't a game. The whole shoot had to be canceled. It's not like it costs nothing. Erik was understandable because he doesn't know the whole story, but he'll ask and I'm supposed to call him and what am I supposed to tell him?"

"The truth?!" Came softly.

"You bet your sore ass. "Let's just drop it. What the hell, I think you've learned your lesson. But don't pull that crap again. Geez, I was starting to worry. You always say it's just a little tummy ache, but today it was more than that. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, the loo is closer. And..." He pulled a face and a moment later they both heard a familiar loud noise.

"Sorry." Jared wanted to sink into the ground.

"Oh, now you're embarrassed, but funnily not, when you fart like a horse in the Impala. Dude, you're killing me. Don't get up. I'll get you a blanket and make you another cup of tea. If anything happens, yell.

Jensen not only brought his bedding and a fresh cup of tea, which seemed to help, but also something Jared didn't expect.

"Since when do we have a hot-water bottle?" came stunned when Jensen put it on his stomach.

"It's been in the bathroom for ages, I don't know, but I thought it might be helpful. And?"

Jared gave a long, pleasant sigh. Which made Jensen smile affirmatively.

"Good night, then." With that Jensen gently patted him on the broad chest a few times. 

He was out of the room again when Jared yelled for him.

"What?" It came out a little irritated.

"Thanks for everything."

"What else are big brothers for?!"

Jensen was almost in a room when he heard it, and it was loud and it sounded wet and...

"Oh shit Jensen!"

The word "shit" he'd probably hear and see more of during the night, the man from Texas thought as he turned around.

Lifetime ban on rice pudding for Jared Padalecki, that was rock-solid! 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
